


Sharp teeth and wool blankets

by DisappointingPeopleIsMyKink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Claudia Stilinski Feels, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other, Platonic Relationships, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisappointingPeopleIsMyKink/pseuds/DisappointingPeopleIsMyKink
Summary: Stiles is a mess and a Mikaelson is soon to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Stiles forgot. He would wake up and the pain in his chest would be nonexistent, and for just a moment his father was still alive.

This would normally happen in the mornings when the light was just slowly filling in the room. His dad would be down stairs making an unhealthy breakfast that Stiles would ultimately make him throw out and replace it with something healthier. Scott would be bursting into his room in need of research about the newest supernatural villain that managed to stumble into town. That Lydia, Liam, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and jackson would be waiting for him at school. 

Derek would pull up to his house to pick him up for school, but not before shoving him against the wall for an agressive but sweet kiss that only Derek could pull off, then Derek would shove him in the passenger seat while the rest of the pack managed to cram themselves into the backseat of Derek's sports car. 

But then a few minutes would pass, Stiles room wouldn't smell like Derek's worn leather jacket that Derek would always 'accidently' leave at on his computer chair because Derek knew Stiles loved to sleep with it. And the normal sounds of his father stumbling down the stairs in the morning for coffee, didn't greet Stiles. 

The only thing that greeted Stiles was silence. Everyone was dead and it was his fault, if only he had been smarter or quicker they would still be alive. 

Two years have passes since then but the pain never went away. It stayed buried deep in his chest it made his hands shake and his head ache. It was the kind of pain that could only be described as loss. The day they died was also the day he lost himself. What was left behind was an empty shell of a person that was nothing but pale skin on sharp bones. Stiles would never again be the person he was before. Before the nogitsune, before Derek. 

Now he was just the pale kid who lived in his small apartment alone. After the funerals Stiles managed to pull himself together enough to rent out a small apartment just outside beacon hill. It was small and trashy but it was one of the few things that was his. The apartment is a mess, filled with unopened cardboard boxes. Stiles was still trying to gather up the courage to open at least one of the boxes.

Stiles had been an a hurry when packing and hadn't labled any of the boxes. Now the fear of opening up a box and it being filled with his father things terrified him. 

Finding the small box was an accident. Stiles had been stumbling through his small apartment, looking for his laptop charger when he runs a sharp corner into boxes stacked up in the hallway.

While trying to stop the boxes from falling and well failing, A small box engraved in gold falls to the floor. The box is small but the amout of magic it gives off causes Stiles freeze dead in his tracks.

Stiles lowers himself down the hallway wall and on to the dusty floor as he cradles the box to his chest. The box looks delicate but there's an alarming amount of magic reaching out to Stiles, curling itself around his shoulders and down his arms to his finger tips.

The magic itself is familiar. In the kind of way that makes Stiles think of his mom. When she was happy and full of life, Stiles might not have studied extensively on the subject of his spark but he knew enough to recognise this.

The magic flowing off this box belonged to his mother./p>


	2. Chapter 2

_Stiles mother died when he was young. The memories of her were faint, like faint spirts of remembrance that laid in the far reaches of his mind. But there had been one thing he had always remembed about his mother and that was her necklace. It had always been there hung around her neck. The necklace it self was what caught his attention, a round pendent hung on a thick strip of leather that was just long enough to hide in her shirt. The pendent looked to be made of an old iron or metal with a 'M' directly in the middle of it. The letter was curved at the edges with a small sprout of words at the bottom that read 'Always and Forever' When his mother had picked him up and carried him to bed stiles had reached up and traced the pendent for the first time. "Mommy what's this?" She looked down at him and at the end of the necklace he held in his small hands, running his fingers over the lettering. She smiled and her eyes grew in sad. " Thats my family's crest." Stiles looked up at his mother in confusion. " What's a crest?" Stiles watched as his mother bit her lip and shallowed hard before softy reaching out and pulling the necklace out of stiles hand, tucking in to her shirt and out of sight. "It's something that represents a family, the 'M' stood for a last name." Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment before answering back. "But your last name starts with an 'S'." Her eyes grow distant and the grip of her hands tighten as she chokes out a whisper. "It use to be Mikaelson."_

The box it self is small but the wood that its made of feels strong, as stiles runs his thumb over the front of the box he feel dips in the wood and curves. Stiles squints for a moment before reading aloud the writing to himself. "Mikaelson, Always and forever."

The memory of the pendent around his mothers neck and the way her eyes grew sad filled Stiles with curiosity. Was the name Mikaelson the last name his mom had before she had married his father?

Stiles feels around the box for an opening and pushes open the lid. The box creeks with age and the box is lined with velvet inside. The light from his phone is barely enough but stiles could make out a familar pendent and a small out dated flip phone. Stiles hand shook as he lifted the necklace out of the box by his finger and raised it to his line of sight.

His dad after his mother died had gotten rid of his mothers stuff, only keeping photographs and few sets of her earrings. The necklace felt precious and meaningful in his hand.

Stiles cradled it to his chest with one hand as he fished the phone out of the box. Stiles walked in to his room and threw himself on to his bed. His room was a little messy but he was in no hurry to pick it up, it wasn't like he would have any visitors.

He let his back relax into the mattress and let his muscles uncoil from the stress. He turned and placed the necklace on the nightstand and then fliped open the phone.

The phone had looked new and when stiles pushed down on the power button the screen lit up. Stiles waited for the phone to power up and a picure of his mother so young and full of life caused Stiles to freeze, she looked far from the memory of her last moments with stiles.

Before her mental stated deteriorated and her eyes and cheeks sucken in. But what struck stiles the most was the person pushed into the frame by his mother. Her arm wrapped around the man's broad shoulders, the man had dark brown eyes that mirrored his mothers. Eyes that mirrored stiles own.

The man had a strong jaw and even through he could only see the top of the man's shoulders, stiles could tell he was wearing a suit. The man had to be his relative in some way. Facial features they shared was evidence enough. Stiles awkwardly used the small phone. His hands were big and he hadn't used a phone like this since forever ago.

Stiles manged to search to phone, finding most of the phone empty. Like it had been wiped clean before being set into the box. Stiles growing frustrated clicked through contacts and stopped even he found a name with a number underneath. 'Elijah'. Stiles stared at the phone for a moment, his thumb hovering over the call button. Would number even be in service after so many years? And what would he said if they picked up 'oh hey you don't know me but I think we may be related so hi.'

Stiles pushing past against his nerves pushed the call button and raised the phone to his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles didn't think it was possible to feel this nervous. He didn't do well when ordering pizza from the one place in town, how was he going to pull off this conversation if 'Elijah' picked up? 

The phone only rang for a few seconds before the sound of someone through the crapy phone speaker greated stiles. 

"Claudia?"

The voice sounded breathless and disbelieving. But at the name of his mom stiles heart stopped. Were his mom's side of the family never told of her death? And if so how did he break the news to him fourteen years to late.

"Claudia, sister please. I know your angry but I beg of you to answer." 

It takes a moment for stiles to remember how speak before he answers back, his voice catching for just a moment. 

"N-no, I'm sorry this is Stiles." 

Silence hung heavy over the line for a moment for the voice answered back harder and with an edge. "Who is this? How did you get this phone?" 

The voice sounded angry but had a certain tone of ellagance that remined Stiles of the way his own mother use to speak. Every word spoke was careful weighed but effortless. 

"I found it I um-never mind, this..um is her son." The responce to the mans question made stiles winch. Dilvery was never his strong suit. 

"What did you just say?" 

"Claudia was my mom, this is her son." 

The was another pause over the phone like the man was trying to understand what Stiles just told him. 

"I'm sorry but did you just say 'was'?" The voice sounded dangerous now and Stiles wanted to take care on how he answered him. Especially if this man was his uncle.

"My mom's been dead for fourteen years, she died from frontotemporal dementia." 

There's was a sharp intake of breath and a few minutes of silence that had Stiles desperate to fill. 

Before stiles could choke out an awkward ' I'm sorry I told you this over the phone I'm pretty sure I was dropped on my head as a child'.

The man spoke again sounding heart broken. "Your full name." 

"What-" 

"Your full name, I highly doubt your real name is Stiles." 

"Do I really have to?" 

"Yes." The answer was quick but it left no room for arguments. Stiles signed and leaned into the phone like he was afraid someone would hear him. "Mieczyslaw Henrik Stilinski." 

"Your last name Mieczyslaw. What was your mothers last name?" 

The man or 'Elijah' said Stiles name like it was supposed to be said. The syllables rolled off the man's tongue in the same way Stiles mother use to. The way this made Stiles trust the man was almost alarming. 

Stiles throught for a moment before reaching out and grabbing the pendant off his nightstand and awkwardly reading off the words into the phone.

"Mikaelson, Always and Forever." 

The voice came back strong and with purpose. "What is your location Mieczyslaw." 

Hope arose in Stiles chest as he thought of meeting another side of his family. A side of his mother he never got to see. 

"Beacon Hills, California." 

"I will be there by tomorrow afternoon at the latest." 

"Wait what-" 

Stiles didn't get to finish, as the call was swiftly ended.


End file.
